Musical Dog
by donttouchme-whyrustilltouchin
Summary: All I was doing, was looking for a place to do my music. And now, the stupid "Host Club" made me their DOG. Why me? And my sister is not much help either./ OC X ? OC X ? OC X OC/ dont like gay people, don't read.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!

CLAIMER: DO _**NOT **_STEAL THIS STORY OR I WILL FIND YOU AND SUE YOUR SORRY ASS.

WARNING: THE OC IS VULGAR.

_Thoughts, Letters, Lyrics, ECT. _

**Emphasis**

_**Super Emphasis**_

"Talking"

~Time Skip~

*sounds, special effects (?)* EXAMPLE: *ZIP* or *one light bulb goes off (as in the Haruhi thingy…?)*

Chapter: 1: I am NOT becoming a dog.

OC P.O.V.:

_God, can this school be any _bigger_? And can there be anymore _people_? _I turned a corner (which is probably the millionth one) onto **another** crowd of students. Many looked at me in curiosity or mock. Probably because of my clothes or hair or multiple piercings. I pulled my 20 yen bag father up my arm and walked faster. My bangs covered my eyes, so none of then can see how scared I am! _I bet those gum packages they're hiding in the purses and pockets are worth more than my mom's most expensive jewelry! Ok, focus. You're trying to find a quiet place to write your music. _I mentally nodded to myself and walked farther down the hall.

The father I walked, the less people there were. Until there was completely none. _Finally._ I calmed my muscles a bit. Let's just say, I'm not very sociable. And people don't associate with me. Mostly because I'm a perverted trouble maker, but I'm going to try to change that attitude in this school. Not that I really care, I don't really need friends. Right now I just need to focus on my music and school.

I trotted over to some double doors and read the sign above them. "Music Room 3, huh? I don't so hear anything from inside. So…" I opened the door and peeked inside.

"It should be empty, and it is." I stepped inside fully and looked around.

*One arrows points to some curtains and another points to a doll on a table*

I spotted a piano's silhouette behind some silk curtains and instantly smiled. Walking over I noticed this is a big ass room! It's a music room, not an auditorium!

*point, point*

I reached it and sat on the **glossy** bench, took out my music notebook and placed it on the **glossy **music holder, then looked down at the **glossy, **white keys. _I bet this piano is brand new! Then again, everything in this school is probably brand new…_I put my hands on the keys and started playing my song, it is** almost **half way through.

No P.O.V.:

The host club boys walked over to their hosting room. Even though it wasn't a hosting day, they still had to plan for the next day.

"Can we please be quick today? I have to go to the market to pick up the groceries for dinner." Haruhi said, expecting an over flamboyant Tamaki, but instead got a simple, "Sure.", for an answer. She turned to Kyoya, "What's up with him?" Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "He bumped into a new student and decided he's going to try to **lure **him into the Club."

Tamaki sighted and scrunched his nose, "You don't understand, Kyoya. That boy has something about him… I mean, like, how does he not know who I am and how does **Kyoya not know anything about him?**"

"Really? You don't know anything about who he is, senpai?" Haruhi asked, surprised. Everybody knows that if Kyoya doesn't know who he is, then this is serious business. "Well, I do know from what I've overheard, is that his name is Kisuki Orijima and that he is here on a music scholarship. He came here pretty late and suddenly, so I didn't get the time to look at his files yet." he answered.

"He sounds mysterious!" Hunny said and Mori nodded his agreement.

They were too caught up in their conversation to hear music at the other side of the door, so when Tamaki opened the door, they were surprised when music filled their ears. "What the…?" the twins said as they all walked inside to see a white haired figure leaning over the keys of the piano, singing a song none of them heard before. His voice was kind of high thought…

*point, point*

"That's him!" Tamaki whispered to the other six as they stood there in shock. How could someone play **AND **sing that good?

*point, point*

"_Don't scare me,_

_I see the black pumpkin coach,_

_From the story you told me then" _he sang, playing a pretty melody to go with his lyrics,

"_See you in your dreams, yeah, baby._

_I'll save you,_

_From all,_

_Your,_

_Nightmares~_

_Fairy Blue._

_I flew into the sky,_

_To rid of all its stars._

_So I could unleash the,_

_Black Paper Moon._

_I just wish that you'd believe in me._

_When you're lost,_

_Here I am,_

_Forever with your soul._

_Now it's time to look up at the,_

_Full shinning moon…_"

After that, he nodded and started adding more words to the song. At once, the hosts started clapping, surprising the boy beyond comprehension.

*point, point*

Kisuki quickly stood and bowed deeply, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know this room was in use! I'll leave right now!"

*point, point*

"Was that an original song? The twins asked in sync, appearing before Kisuki in a flash. "Uh, um, y-yes." Kisuki said, taking a few long steps back.

*point, point*

"It's really pretty, can you play it again?" Hunny asked, also appearing before Kisuki in a flash. "Oh my god you're so cute!"

*point, point*

"Why is your hair white?" Tamaki asked, joining the small crowd gathering around Kisuki. "I was b-born with it…?" Kisuki stepped back more, but the boys followed.

*point, point*

"Guys! Stop asking him so many questions, you're scaring him!" Haruhi said rubbing her temples.

***point, point***

Kisuki stepped back again and slipped on an overly long curtain, pulled it down her, which the other curtain pull up and somehow flip a table with an expensive looking clay doll on it.

_** *CRASH***_

"Wow, you made a bigger mess than Haruhi!" Kaoru said smiling devilishly with Hikaru. "Ugh…" Kisuki grunted as he lifted the curtain pole of his stomach. "Not this again…" Haruhi mumbled as Kyoya went to help Kisuki up. "So, how are you going to pay for that, Mr. Orijima?" Kyoya asked with a smug smirk on his face.

Kisuki looked at the mess in disbelief, "H… How much did it c-cost?" he asked, twitching at all the numbers stuffing his mind.

The twins started laughing, "Not that it matter. Judging by your clothes, you won't be able to pay **quarter** of it in a year!"

Everybody looked at Kisuki. He was wearing a big, gray, plain shirt that made his already small arms look smaller, worn out green cargo pants that went to his knees and also made his legs look smaller then they are, dirty sneaker and a baseball cap hiding most of his yellow-white hair. He had "Snake bites" on his bottom lip and a 'gem' piercing on his nose.

They nodded in agreement, yes, even Haruhi.

"Now, back to the question at hand, how exactly are you going to pay the club?" Kyoya pressed, leaning forward to Kisuki. "I, well, um, I… don't know?" he said, trying to hide from the Shadow King's glare.

"I thing we have a new dog!" Tamaki exclaimed and Haruhi face palmed. "Dog?" Kisuki asked/screamed. "Yep, dog! You're going to work for us until you pay your **debt**!" Hunny said happily as he ate his cake with Mori. "What? Now! I don't have time for that!" Kisuki said as he tried to escape, but was unfortunately blocked by the twins. "We'll let you use the piano whenever you need." Kyoya suggested. Kisuki sighted in defeat, "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, after school."

"Fair enough," he then looked up at the twins, "Now, get out of the way Twidledee and Twidledum." Hikaru and Kaoru frowned at their new nicknames but still moved out of the way.

"Actually, come tomorrow morning." Tamaki said. Kisuki shrugged and walked out. The whole club looked at Tamaki confused, but he only opened and closed his two fingers in a scissor-like fashion.


End file.
